


His master, malevolent

by BlueRabbits



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel, Human Sebastian, M/M, Victorian era, based off of a movie I've seen but changed up, ill probably forget that, set in modern day bc of chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: "I know what they did. You want to feet revenge don't you?" The man suddenly said and something clicked inside ciel.





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel had tears streaming down his face as he watched them push his parents onto their knees. He was being held back by two women as they forced him to watch them murder his parents.

Apparently they decided that they had been working with the devil and that they should be cleansed. Which meant killing them to be rid of the demons that possess them. They kept Ciel back because he could be saved, because he was still pure according to them.

"Mother!" He shouted and cried when they grabbed her hair and pulled her head back,

"I love you ciel" she cried and then they slit her throat. Ciel watched the life drain out of her eyes and watched as she chocked on her own blood and then fell to the ground. Dead.

His father locked eyes with him and ciel stood still, shaking. They held the knife to his fathers throat and he was still looking at ciel.

"Be strong. My boy" he said and then chocked as his throat was too slit and he fell to the ground beside his wife.

"No!" Ciel cried and pushed himself out of the arms of the murderers and ran away from the village he lived in and into the forest. He kept running and tears clouded his eyes, he wiped them away and kept running until he couldn't anymore. 

He then found an abandoned church somewhere. He didn't know how far he had ran but it was dark and he needed shelter, but something seemed off but he felt the wind across him and it felt like it was calling him into the Church.

Ciel entered the church and the candles all lit up (like his parents) as soon as he entered. He still felt the wind call him towards the altar and he hesitantly followed. He saw a book, bound in leather laying on the table and carefully opened it. He saw the first line and decided to attempt to read it out.

"tenebris est, ostende te"

The candles then went out and ciel gasped and took a step back. His back hit something hard and he turned around to see a much taller man with bright crimson red eyes.

"You summoned me" they said in a deep voice and Ciel's eyes widened,

"I didn't mean to" his voice went quiet and he started at the man with wide eyes.

"I know what they did. You want to feet revenge don't you?" The man suddenly said and something clicked inside ciel.

"I don't wish harm upon anyone"

"But they murdered innocent people, you parents. They deserve to have the same fate" he said and then held his hand out,

"Join me, ciel. You can get your revenge"

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. What is your decision?"

Ciel didn't think about it much and placed his small pale hand into the mans larger one. He smiled wide and all candles came back on. Ciel had no  
Time to react before he felt warm lips on his own. He moaned and kissed back, wrapping arms around their neck. The man pulled away and whispered into Ciel's ear,

"You need to sin" he said,

"How?"

"Let me take you, and you will gain power" 

Ciel nodded and let them push him onto all fours. He felt kissing up his now naked back and something press against his entrance and he let out a loud moan as they entered him. He knew he was in for something.

The next few days he spent at the church following his now lovers orders. He found out that they were called Azazel. Ciel felt loved and like Azazel understood him. 

He finished the large pentagram on the altar in chalk and proceeded to place candles at each point. Ciel had to make sure that the pentagram was big enough for him to lay in the middle of as Azazel instructed. 

The man then came to stand next to ciel and placed a dagger in his hand. Ciel knew what he needed to do with it and made a cut along his hand and let his blood drop onto the ground around the pentagram. He then handed the dagger back to Azazel and proceeded to lay in the middle of it,

"Omnes in armis malum accipe puerum" he chanted and the candles then lit up,

"Inmortalibus facerent fortis"

"Animi cupiditates explere traderetur"

"Quapropter suscipe benedictionem hanc pugione est clavis ad vitam novam" 

"In arma mea excipio renasci"

he finished and then he leant forward to press a kiss against Ciel's warm plush lips before he lifted up the dagger and then it was driven through Ciel's chest. 

He let out a gasp and shook a little, his body was open for a demons soul and he was accepted as the offering. He felt something rush through his veins and reached his heard. Ciel let out a screech before falling still as the demon soul seeped through him. 

Azazel watched as Ciel's eyes snapped open to reveal one blue and one red. He smiled and watched as he pulled the dagger out of his chest and he sat up,

"Factum est?" He asked, receiving a nod from azazel,

"Receperint ad vitam novam" he smiled and Ciel jumped into the arms of his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian strayed away from the team to explore on his own. He was known for doing that, he worked better solo when he doesn't have anyone else to watch out for. His job was to find ancient artefacts and take them to archaeologists to examine and possibly put up in a museum, or sell. 

Apparently there had been a discovery of human remains from nearly a thousand years ago located in a small village. It was of a man and woman thrown into a ditch and left there, the clothing they had were clearly covered in blood. Then Sebastian's team were sent out to examine thoroughly and leave nothing out. Which is why Sebastian was walking up to a church that looked like it was ready to collapse.

"I should call the rest of the team" he said to himself as he opened the large doors to let himself inside the church,

"But I'd rather be on my own without everyone's annoying voices and lack of intelligence" he mumbled before turning his flashlight on and looking around.

It looked to have been abandoned for a long time. It was all dust and cobwebs, ew. Sebastian made his way across the floor and looked at the main altar. There was a pentagram drawn on the floor and the table was placed over it. Sacrifice maybe? He took a photo of it before heading behind the church to find steps that went down underground.

"I should be calling for everyone else by now so we can cover more ground" he said again but heard a cry from down below. He forgot his previous thoughts and ran down the stairs to save whoever was down there.

When he got there it was darker than ever and eerily silent. Sebastian couldn't see very far but he did see a lot of crosses littering the walls and a stone like coffin in the centre of the room with chains wrapped around it. Sebastian's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his communicator.

"Team?" He said and waited for everyone's reply,

"You should probably come to my location and see this"

There were multiple answers and soon there were footsteps heard from the church area and a voice calling his name.

"Behind the altar" he shouted back and then heard them all run down stairs and gasp.

"What?" One asked and looked at the stone coffin,

"What's in there?" Another asked Sebastian.

"I do not know" he replied and then the first person spoke up again,

"I say we open it" 

He then proceeded to walk towards the coffin and used the tools from his rucksack that they were all given a set off to cut the chains off the coffin, the other two members of the team ran forward, as well as Sebastian to remove the stone lid. 

Dust spewed out of the stone coffin and they all wafted the dust away and looked inside. There was a small figure inside, dressed in a white-now dirty-gown and for something that could've been at least as old as the church, it looked so well preserved. Almost mummified. All of its skin was intact and it's hair, matted and in clumps. Was still all there. It was amazing to see a body so preserved.

"We should alert the higher's of this find" Sebastian sad and went to walk up the stairs and out of the church to contact them.

"We will be looking around here some more" one of the team members told Sebastian before he left.

He got outside and squinted at the sun, being that he was in a dark room mere seconds ago his eyes were sensitive to the bright light. He then pressed he digits into his phone to call the higher'a and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Michaelis here. We sound something in the east, an abandoned church" he started then stopped to let them speak.

"A body was found, at least a thousand years, it's been preserved well"

The reply he got was of interest.

"Could you decipher who they could've been?" He asked and got confirmation that they would be there to look the body over.

"Thank you, sir" he said then hung up.

He then turned towards the church doors again and heard a loud scream of his team members from inside. His eyes widened and he ran into the church, to see if his team were all alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian made his way back to the room behind the altar his eyes widened when he saw bodies on the floor. He recognised them as his team and grabbed his gun. 

Noises were heard behind him and he turned around to see nothing. Running sounds were heard and Sebastian cocked the gun and turned around ready for an attack. But what he wasn't prepared for was for his gun to go flying across the room and for his back to make impact with the ground as someone jumped on him.

He looked up at the attacked and saw a boy, he had what looked like cuts on his face and all Sebastian saw was red eyes. Sebastian didn't have time to react because the boy on top of him screamed and gun shots were heard. The boy then fell to the ground and Sebastian sat up.

"Is that the thing that was sealed away?" One person asked and Sebastian just nodded, he couldn't take his eyes off of the boy passed out on the floor beside him. He looked more healthy than when he did back in the tomb. Sebastian then saw what remained of his team, they were all corpses. 

That was probably how the boy looked more healthy now, he took their life.

"Take the demon away" the person instructed and two guards dragged the boy away and the leader then looked at Sebastian.

"We should take you to the infirmary" he said and Sebastian nodded and stood up. He watched as they carried the boy away and thrown him into a cage. 

"Lets go people!" The leader shouted and everyone got into the vans and drove to their headquarters. Sebastian's mind being on the boy that was passed out in the cage. He looked to the side to see him laying there and felt bad, poor thing had been locked in there for how long and was probably going to be put back in there after the people back at HQ had examined him and looked him over.


End file.
